


Missed You

by Dragonheart37



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Riding, Sort Of, i hate content tags sometimes it's just real soft y'all that's all there is to it, talking about fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart37/pseuds/Dragonheart37
Summary: Vector and Eris haven't seen each other in a very long time.This doesn't take placeimmediatelyafter "Reunion" (Chapter 8) of my teen-rated collection of one-shots, The Moments In Between, but it is probably the first time they've had sex since reuniting. It's mostly just. Extremely soft and fluffy. Technically takes place during KOTET, but no plot spoilers.
Relationships: Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Vector Hyllus/Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Missed You

Vector broke the kiss to murmur, “We missed this. We missed you.”

Eris hummed agreement, nuzzling against his temple, unwilling to let him get farther than a few centimeters away. “I missed you too.”

“We missed your song,” he added, as she tightened her arms around him. “How it sweetens when we remind you we love you.” His lips brushed the corner of her jaw, the side of her neck, warm and yet sending shivers down her spine. “How it thrills when we kiss you like this.”

Eris slid her hands up under the back of his shirt, exploring the planes of his back. “Maybe you should keep doing it, then.”

He let her strip his shirt off over his head and run her hands down his chest and abdomen appreciatively while he went back for the buttons on her shirt. She caught his mouth in a kiss, a shameless demand. He broke it only to say, “Your buttons are very difficult -” A pause as her lips stole his again - “especially when you're -” and again - “so good at -” and again - “ _distracting_ us.”

He was indeed struggling; she laughed aloud at that and relented, settling for leaning back so he could see better and running her hands across his shoulders and arms instead. He was leaner than she remembered, more muscle and less fat. Part of her mourned the softness that had been lost, and the circumstances of war it must have been lost in. Vector had never been a soldier, yet he'd been drafted to fight anyway. Clearly it had taken its toll.

Vector finally got her shirt open and she shrugged it off, then ran her fingers down his chest again. He had new scars, including one on his ribs on the left side that caught her attention – a rough oval almost two inches long of shiny white scar tissue. Eris brushed her thumb across it, and he must have seen the sudden worry-fear-dread in her face or her aura, because he took that hand and kissed the knuckles gently. “It wasn't as bad as it looks,” he promised softly. “Shrapnel. And not a direct hit.”

Shrapnel could be plenty deadly, and she had a feeling he was downplaying the injury to make her stop worrying because it would take a hell of an indirect hit to leave a scar like _that,_ but – he was alive and here with her now, did it matter?

She let it go and bent to press a kiss to the old wound instead, then trail her lips across his ribs toward midline. It was an awkward angle with them both sitting on the bed like this; she had to bend and tilt her head to reach so low, but it was worth it to hear and feel him suck in a hard breath. She smiled against his skin and slid off the bed to the floor, pulling him to the edge with her so she could kneel between his knees and keep pressing kisses down his stomach to the hem of his pants. There was already a bulge there; she palmed him through his clothes and he exhaled her name, on the edge of a moan.

Eris did love making him lose his composure.

She smiled and ran her hand over him again, just to make his hips twitch upward against her hand. Undoing his trousers was much easier for her than undoing her shirt had been for him; she pulled his pants and underwear down far enough to free his cock and press kisses along the joining line between hip and thigh.

Again – he was thinner, leaner than she remembered him, and her fingers brushed over knots of new scar tissue on one thigh. Another night, she would take the time to learn the new contours of his body in as much detail as she had known them once. Another night she might take her time, kiss and nibble her way down one leg and back up the other until Vector trembled under her and his cock leaked without even being touched, tease him until he came with only the first few strokes.

Tonight wasn't the night for taking their time and teasing each other. Tonight Eris was burning up, aching for touch and love and friction. Tonight was a night to make up for six years of lost time with her husband.

He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a moan when Eris wrapped her hand around his length and stroked once, twice, _hard._ She smiled again at the sound and took the tip of him into her mouth, stroking the head of his cock with her tongue to make him jerk and moan again before bobbing her head down to take as much of him as she comfortably could in a single motion. Vector hissed something in a language she didn't quite catch enough of to identify as she moved, the salt taste of him familiar and missed and intoxicating. She laved at the head of his cock again with her tongue and he choked out, “Beloved – _please -_ ”

She let him go, a little reluctantly, and rested her cheek against his thigh. “So close already?” she asked playfully.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “It has been – a long time. You'll have to forgive us for needing to take it a bit slow.”

Eris laughed and reached up to pull pins out of her hair as she stood, freeing it from its usual bun to fall loose around her shoulders, well aware of how the motion pulled her breasts up and drew attention to her exposed curves. “Don't tell me you never touched yourself thinking of me, all these years?”

He flushed, predictably – for all his alienness, he was sometimes so very Human – and murmured, “We would be lying if we denied it. But to have you _here,_ with us -” He reached for her as she drew closer again after stripping off her own pants and underwear, supporting her as she knelt straddling his lap on the bed. “Your song. Your _scent._ It is... intoxicating. Overwhelming, even.”

She'd wrapped her arms over his shoulders and had been about to start tormenting his neck with kisses and bites; she drew back at that, to arm's length again to check his expression. “Too much?”

He shook his head, thankfully. “No. You are never too much for us, Erisine.” He stretched upward to kiss her softly.

She sighed against his lips, relieved. “Good. I'm glad.”

Vector withdrew to smile at her. “Shall we return the favor?”

Eris pushed herself off his lap and stretched back on the bed. “ _Please._ ”

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and stretched out himself, on his stomach between her legs, to plant a line of kisses along the inside of her thigh. Eris sighed in pleasure as his mouth met her cunt, lapping between her folds and meeting the burning arousal that had risen in her belly. She stretched her arms above her head. “I did,” she murmured, and caught the questioning rise of his head momentarily before he returned to his work. “Touch myself, thinking of you. More often than I would admit to anyone else.” His fingers circled around her clit, delicately, knowing her well enough to know it would be too much to touch her there right away, but also well enough to make her gasp and buck up against his mouth with the tease. “I thought of your mouth on me,” she purred, and felt the slightest vibration from a suppressed moan against her. “Your fingers in me. Your _cock_ , stretching and filling me.” He moaned in earnest this time, had to pause to take a gasping breath.

“You do enjoy – making us work to break your composure, don't you?”

She laughed, then gasped when his fingers slid into her unexpected but _oh so good._ “It's only – _ah_ – more fun that way,” she managed.

“We always manage to break you,” he teased, bending his head to lap at her folds again.

“You enjoy my voice – _hhh –_ too much to deprive you of it – _ohhh._ ” He crooked his fingers on the next slow thrust into her and she lost whatever she'd been about to add in the low sound that spilled out of her. Vector's tongue found her clit again and Eris wove a hand into his hair to keep him there, the spikes of pleasure no longer too much but _just_ enough. He stroked upward hard against her clit just as his fingers curled inside her and startled a high, needy _whine_ out of her – _yes,_ “just like that, Vector, _please_ -”

From the muffled sound he made he might have laughed at how quickly her resolve had melted, if she'd let him pull his face far enough away to do so. As it was, trapped against her body, the vibration from his voice went straight to her clit and made her arch against him again. She felt him shift when she moaned again, grinding his hips into the sheets, and another night she might have had the wherewithal to tease him about getting so worked up just on giving her pleasure, but tonight – Vector was right, tonight it had been far too long and she was already close, _so close_ -

Vector's free hand wrapped around the outside of her thigh to steady her as she came, arching against him and crying out. Her fingers clenched maybe a little too hard in his hair and he let them, letting her ride out her orgasm on his fingers and the slower, gentler strokes of his tongue until she let him go and just lay panting on the bed to catch her breath. Vector sat up, grinning at her until she scoffed at him. “No need to look – so pleased with yourself,” she managed between panted breaths.

“We wouldn't dream of it,” he replied, black eyes twinkling at her.

Eris gave herself a moment longer to gather herself together before sitting up herself and moving down the bed to straddle his lap again. She pressed her lips to his, tilted her hips forward to press his leaking cock between them and swallowed the sound he made into the kiss. “Lay back for me?” she murmured in his ear.

He obeyed without protest, flushed scarlet all the way down his chest, interlocking their fingers as Eris ground herself against his length. “You are right about one thing,” she admitted, and his eyes fluttered open again to focus on her face. “All the fantasies – it was never as good as the real thing.” She squeezed his hands, still grinding against him in slow rhythm. “Nothing ever is. Nothing, _nothing_ in this whole _galaxy_ feels as good as being with you.”

Saying it opened her up to the opportunity for more teasing, and she knew it – the joke that _you would know_ ; since her undercover work with Imperial Intelligence certainly led to enough seductions, and she'd probably slept with members of a dozen species or more over the years – but she told the truth, and Vector was too sweet to not realize teasing her about this would genuinely wound her. Instead he just squeezed her hands in return and murmured, “We have felt a hundred pleasures, through the senses of a thousand nestmates. We would choose you over any of them, Erisine.”

Eris brought their joined hands to her lips to kiss his knuckles and rose up onto her knees, then sank back down onto him, taking him to the hilt in one smooth motion, making him choke out a gasp. She gave herself a moment to adjust, then started moving again.

Vector groaned and rocked his hips up to meet hers as she rode him. Her movements were maybe less coordinated than usual – an Alliance Commander had much less reason to practice seduction than a Cipher agent, and she wasn't really interested in anyone else outside of business reasons – but he didn't seem to mind at all, and soon enough they'd found their rhythm together. Vector let go of one of her hands to reach between them and put grinding pressure on her clit, sending a jolt through her body and making her moan as the friction drew her closer to her climax -

“Vector,” she gasped, “ _kriff_ , I'm -”

“Eris,” he moaned, and the sound of her name on his lips tipped her over the edge, pleasure spiking through her as she cried out and braced herself by her free hand on his chest. She felt him follow her over, hips stuttering as his cock throbbed inside her, spilling into her. Eris bent over his chest, limbs going shaky as she came down.

She, as usual, recovered first, and rolled off him to snuggle into his side, burying her face in his neck to muffle the noise she couldn't help making as his cock slid out of her. A few seconds later he shifted, tilting his head to kiss her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. “I love you,” she whispered, as he kissed her face softly again and again. “I love you.”

“We love you too. We never stopped loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first smut I've written, but it is the first smut I've posted publicly, so. be kind to me please xD
> 
> There's not enough smut for this pairing, somebody's gotta do it


End file.
